Gentlemen Dispute
Gentlemen Dispute is an independent flash game where two players control a pair of gentlemen and try to knock off the hat from the other player. The player that knocks their opponent's hat off five times wins. This co-op video was uploaded on April 23rd, 2015 and was the 277th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea and Mackenzie participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls speaking in a gentlemen voice and saying that they're going to talk like that for the whole video. They begin the game and read the controls. They begin the first match by just walking and jumping around. The girls don't seem to be knocking each other's hats off any time soon, as they continuously jump into and away from each other. Mackenzie wonders how she's meant to aim her hat at the direction she wants it to go, the two then almost bump into each other. Later, Mackenzie manages to knock Andrea's hat off and get the first point. Mackenzie says that she didn't know what she did but it felt good. The second game ends with Andrea knocking off Mackenzie's hat leveling the match. Andrea runs around in the third game, while Mackenzie attempts to take off Andrea's hat, eventually doing so and getting a point. Andrea says that Mackenzie just got lucky, Mackenzie saying that luck had nothing to do with it. Andrea and Mackenzie continue their banter when Mackenzie manages to knock Andrea's hat off. They continue their banter into the fourth game, each getting close calls, before Mackenzie eventually knocks off Andrea's hat and is one win away from taking the match. Andrea jokes that she's never going to win a gentlemen dispute, as the two almost knock each other's hats off. After a while, Andrea manages to knock off Mackenzie's hat, Andrea realizing that the clock that appears when they jump is a charge for her jumps. She then jokes that Mackenzie was purposely hiding it from her, Mackenzie saying it wasn't much of a secret, before Andrea manages to knock her hat off. In the next game, they both are in the air when they charge their jumps and jump into each other. Though Andrea doesn't make it too far, as Mackenzie releases her jump in time and knocks off Andrea's hat, giving her the first match. They then comment on the win screen, Andrea saying that her character looks like a homeless person. Mackenzie comments on her character looks and makes her feel like a gentlemen, Andrea ruffling her hair and asking her how much of a gentlemen she feels. The girls then start the second match, the video cutting to Mackenzie knocking off Andrea's hat. Mackenzie says that Andrea ran directly under her trap, as the second game gets cut to Andrea knocking off Mackenzie's hat. The next game has the two almost knocking each other's hats off, their characters narrowly missing each other. They continue to struggle to hit each other, as they almost bump into each other for the second time. Andrea charges her jump, Mackenzie getting away by jumping up, Andrea releases but doesn't get close enough to knock Mackenzie's hat off. After a long tussle of the two jumping and completely missing each other, Andrea finally knocks off Mackenzie's hat. The next match is much quicker, as Andrea seemingly forgets what her controls are and Mackenzie takes advantage of this and knocks her hat off. Among their banter, Mackenzie ponders what accent she is saying and who she is insulting with the voice. Mackenzie then knocks off Andrea's head, giving head a one point advantage, Andrea commenting that she's has enough of the game and is not a gentlemen and will never be one. Afterwards, Mackenzie knocks her hat off once again. The final game ends with the girls jumping and missing each other a few times, before Mackenzie knocks off Andrea's hat and she wins the second match. The girls then close the video, the girls saying that the game was enjoyable and that they had a lot of fun. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Co-ops Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2015